Magician's Hat (Goof Troop)
Background Personality Physical appearance Powers and abilities Appearances Gallery Trivia References External links The Magician's hat is a one-time character in ''Goof Troop'' that serves as the main antagonist of the episode, "Talent to the Max". Background The hat presumably took over Garbonzo' s body once and used him. But when Garbonzo doubted himself as a magician, the hat came off forcibly. But after making another attempt, he was locked in the chest never to be opened. Personality The hat is manipulative, as he convinced Max in bringing him along. He is also very deceptive as he cast a spell on P.J. to turn Max against him. However, he is also very rude when he referred to Max's dad as "that old fossil". Powers and Abilities Magic: the hat could perform many magical tricks * Object Animation: '''the hat made a cake fly around, and made a big stack of cards dance. * '''Object Conjuration: '''the hat also made a microphone and the dancing cards appear. * '''Mind-control: the hat cast a mind-control spell on P.J. to make him say, "Abracadabra". Levitation: '''the hat, being magic, was able to levitate itself with a magical effect. '''Possession: '''the hat can take over its host and control him by his/her hands, just as he did with Garbonzo and Max. However, it is unable to control the host minds, meaning they can still break free from its control. Weaknesses Magician's Hat needed a host to channel his power '''Doubt of Host: If the host doubts him or herself to be the greatest magician, the Hat will forcibly come off against his will. History While Garbonzo is showing Max and P.J. his magic tricks, the hat sneaks over to possess his body. The hat tops itself on Garbanzo head while he was showing a levitating cake trick (which was just a cake on a string). The hat causes the cake to levitate for real and seemingly tries to assault Max when making it fly around the shop. Garbanzo then openly says, "I'm the world's worst magician," and the hat comes off. He then sticks it in a chest for safe keeping, but Max took an interest in it. After Max comes back to the shop, the hat calls out to him, and manages to convince Max to bring it home with him. Max is shocked by the hat's sentience and goes over to show P.J.. P.J. is skeptical about Max having brought the hat with him, reminding Max that Garbonzo said the hat was trouble. While Max is preparing, P.J. shows up, and the hat tries convince him that P.J. was trying to take over his act. Max then attempts to see if P.J. really was trying to take over. While he is not looking, the hat casts a mind control spell on P.J., and thus, framing him in front of Max. Max then takes away P.J.'s position as his assistant, but then feels guilt. With an evil smile, the hat tells him, "It's just me and you, kid." Max feels guilty for his actions but the hat is persistent to get Max on his side. Much to the hat's dismay, Goofy fills in for P.J. and tells Max he would hate to see him lose his best friend "over a silly old hat." The hat then calls Max's dad a fossil. Max is offended by this, and then the hat tells Max to dump his father along with P.J.. Max immediately tells the hat off for giving him ''orders and that he wouldn't go on stage if his father wouldn't. Without success, Max tries to get the hat off, but the hat stays on. He then drags Max to the stage and reveals to Max while onstage that he only needed his head. He then takes over Max's body, wrapping him in laces. Everybody thought Max was doing the magic tricks, when really the hat was ''making him do them. P.J. gets in the auditorium and tries to remove the hat, but the hat turns him into a turkey. Then it literally turns Pete into a baboon after he calls Max one, and levitates Peg over a stuffed tiger turned into a cage of actual tigers. Finally, the hat takes a unicycle and turns it into a buzz saw, conjuring up a conveyor belt and setting Goofy tied up onto it. Just then, Garbonzo shows up after finding out the hat escaped, much to the hat's dismay. After finding out how to stop the hat, Max repeats Garbonzo's words "I am the world's worst magician." The hat seemingly felt pain when he yowled. After everyone is freed from his spells, the hat then drastically tries one final attempt to get Max to wear him again, but to no avail. As a result, he is trapped back inside the chest, never to be opened again. Trivia * This is one time in Goof Troop that an object has served as an antagonist in the series. * The Magician's Hat is voiced by Charlie Adler, who voiced other characters in Goof Troop. * He is similar to DOR-15 from Meet The Robinsons. Gallery 1992-dingo-73.jpg Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Magical Objects Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Objects Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters